


Old Wounds

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiichi Saito discovers something his boyfriend never told him about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Wounds

Keiichi Saito was an ordinary high school student who worked part-time at a flower shop and dated his friend's teacher. But only his closest friends knew of a past-two of them. One in which he was a devoted guardian to a prince, and another in which he was a cruel, sadistic King of Heaven.

He didn't think much about either, though. Civilian life had been good to him; he had a more or less functional family, his friends, he made good grades and he was with the person he'd loved for both those lifetimes and would continue to love throughout many more.

Kunzite and Zoisite had been lovers in every sense of the word, but Kazuyuki Ito hesitated to take that step. Things were a little different now, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of Mrs. Saito's death glare or Keiichi's sisters screaming at him for "taking advantage of their sweet baby brother". Keiichi, however, assured him his family would never know and would press the issue. He wasn't a child, thank you very much, he was sixteen. "Perfectly capable of making my own choices."

That night, Kazuyuki had relented a bit.

"We'll bathe together," he said, "but that's it." Keiichi took it, knowing baby steps were better than none at all.

Keiichi rarely ever thought about their previous lives, especially the second one. But as they sat together in Kazuyuki's bathtub, Keiichi running a cloth over the older man's arms and chest, something caught his eye.

"Where did that come from?"

"What are you..." Kazuyuki looked down to where Keiichi was gesturing, and his face grew solemn. Worried, Keiichi drew closer, running a fingertip across the mark.

"Is this why you were so reluctant, Kunzite?" They rarely used those names anymore, but somehow Zoisite just _knew_ that scar wasn't from Kazuyuki's lifetime. Kunzite looked away, closed his eyes for a moment and pulled Zoisite against him.

"It was my final stand against them," he said quietly. "They survived my first attempt to get rid of them. I had them cornered, and victory seemed within my grasp."

"What happened?" Zoisite could feel his lover's heart racing, the tension in their embrace. "Kunzite, did she..."

"My own weapon. She tried, Zoisite, she tried to heal me and I..." He shook his head. "My pride wouldn't let her. So she hit my weapon back at me." He smiled ruefully. "I...I didn't even try to stop it." Zoisite gasped, clutching at one of Kunzite's hands.

"You..."

"I just wanted to be with you again." His voice shook. "I was tired of fighting, tired of being so alone..."

"Oh, Kunzite..."

Silence fell, Zoisite closing his eyes and nestling as closely as he could, his wet hair bunching against his lover's chest, Kunzite's cheek nestled against the top of his head. The warm water, those big arms wrapped around him, he felt safe and needed and _loved._

Keiichi had never craved the same security as Zoisite did, but he could understand _why_ he did.

"You'll never have to do that again, though," he finally whispered. "Because this time you'll never be rid of me no matter what, my dear." Kunzite chuckled a little, kissing the top of his head.

"That's all I need to hear." He loosened his arms and took the cloth from Keiichi's hand. "Now, if you'll allow me..."

"Of course," Keiichi murmured, closing his eyes and sighing happily; he felt the cloth gently running over his back and a hand carefully working through the tangles in his hair, the occasional kiss to his shoulder.

Even if this was as far as it went for now, Keiichi decided, it was more than enough.


End file.
